


Straw Hats Underground

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: What if Luffy was inspired to become a Revolutionary? See bolded words for challenge story details.





	Straw Hats Underground

**Considering there aren't a lot of Revolutionary Luffy stories, I decided to make a challenge story to inspire interest in that particular AU element. I know that we still don't know a lot about the Revolutionaries, especially Dragon and Kuma, but I've seen Marine Luffy stories here and there that feature him and his crew doing great things to the World Government's favor in addition to insuring their own survival from Akainu and his ilk, so I don't think it would hurt exactly if we tried to imagine and put into word how the Straw Hats would function like that. Plus, if it helps those who are debating who Luffy's mother is and if Dragon is an actual good guy, and not ambiguously, I don't think they have to exactly meet each other in the former's childhood to join the Revolutionary Army. Which is why I'll be demonstrating here a Luffy who learned about the growing Revolutionary Army early on in his life from Shanks after the Higuma mess and became even more inspired to join it after Saint Jalmack's visit to Dawn Island.**

**In addition, just as I stated on Rubber and Smoke that I actually would like to see a Marine Luffy interacting with filler content similar to a few stories that come to mind, I would also approve the same for a Revolutionary Luffy and his crew.** **Other than the previous favor of mine, here are some guidelines and a disclaimer.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SHU]**

**Straw Hats Underground**

**[SHU]**

Upon the resolution of the conflict between the Red Hair Pirates and the band of mountain bandits led by Higuma, a young Monkey D. Luffy felt a mix of emotions that pervaded his mind until the Red Hairs were about to leave Dawn Island. He felt relief that he and anyone he cared about weren't killed by either the bandits or the Lord of the Coast, sadness that his friend, Red-Haired Shanks, lost his left arm saving him from the local Sea King, and confusion when he thought about what Higuma said about "selling" him before Shanks intervened. That last part didn't make much sense to him at the time and still didn't when it was time for Shanks and his crew to leave. Luffy wasn't exactly a super genius, but even he knew there was a difference between a Human being and something that's supposed to be for sale.

Making a decision to ask Shanks what it meant to "sell" another person, Luffy went up to him before he left saying. "Hey, Shanks, can I ask you something before you leave?"

Shanks suspecting the usual question laughed and replied. "Sorry, Luffy, but it's not really my way to recruit seven-year-olds to my crew."

Luffy shook his head in response. "No, not that question, Shanks. I'm talking about what that bandit said about selling me."

Shanks' eyes darkened at that. "He was thinking about selling you?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I think he said something about a circus, but I still don't understand how that would work. Aren't there supposed to be rules against doing that? And what would be the value in selling me, anyway?"

Shanks sighed wearily, but chose to answer Luffy's question, regardless for any innocence lost on Luffy's part, considering that he had to learn eventually. "Slavery, which was close to what that idiot was thinking about, is supposed to be one of the biggest crimes, if not the biggest crime, that the World Government should be opposed to, but in spite of all the damage it can do to a person, the Government, and thus, the Marines, have turned a blind eye to it because the World Nobles, the people descended from the Government's founders, have a special interest in "owning" people and doing whatever they want with them."

Luffy looked stunned at the implications. "You mean those World Nobles can buy people, beat them up, and boss them around all they want, and no one does a thing to stop them?"

"That is correct." Shanks nodded sadly. "I don't know when or why it started, but the World Nobles have limitless authority to do whatever they like from encouraging slavery to building a large bridge here in the East Blue that is still under construction even after seven hundred years or so. Anyone who goes against them, even in the smallest way, would have to face a Navy Admiral's wrath as the result. It's gotten so bad, that entire races, like the peoples of Fishman Island, are seen even by non-World Nobles as less than Human, while the World Nobles think of themselves as over and above Humanity."

"That's awful." Luffy said in a mix of sadness and anger. "Isn't there anyone who can stop them?"

Shanks shrugged. "That's kind of a tough question, Luffy. Most pirates prefer not to get on the Government's bad side for whatever reason. I guess there's the Revolutionary Army, but they're a pretty small operation at the moment, and even if they weren't, they'd probably still bide their time."

Luffy looked up to Shanks curiously. "What's the Revolting Army, Shanks?"

The Pirate Captain chuckled before replying. "The Revolutionary Army is a pretty young resistance force that opposes the Government and what it stands for, Luffy. I don't know much about them, but just as much as the Government tells people that they're rogues who want to destroy the world, I've heard some people praise them and their leader Dragon for making an effort in rescuing slaves and fighting local leaders who abuse their power on the common man."

Luffy thought about it before asking. "From what you heard, Shanks, do you think this Dragon guy is good or bad?"

"My instincts tell me that Dragon's fighting for a good cause, and if his own heart isn't in the right place, I'm sure another Revolutionary leader can always rise up to do what's right when others can't and won't."

Nodding, Luffy then stared intently into Shanks' eyes. "I'm sorry, Shanks, but I've decided that I don't want to be a pirate anymore." Seeing the widening of Shanks' eyes, he explained. "I'd love having all the freedom in the world, but what's the point in me having that, if countless people around the world can't have that chance at all? I dare say that freedom is way more important than meat."

Shanks finally smiled. "A Revolutionary's life for you then, huh?"

Luffy nodded in earnest. "When I'm old and strong enough, I'll set sail to take a stand with the Army, I'll fight with them from here to the homes of the World Nobles themselves and give everyone their freedom no matter what!"

Shanks' smile grew wider before he then placed his straw hat on Luffy's head. "If my own captain were here, he would approve of your courage and dedication, Luffy. Keep the hat he and I shared with you until we meet again."

Luffy then cried tears of sadness and pride as Shanks and his crew embarked on their continuing voyage.

**[SHU]**

In Baltigo, the leader of the Revolutionaries was conversating with the Fishman Karate Instructor for the Army about their young charges. It had been at least seven years since Dragon took Sabo in and four years since Koala was recruited, and yet he and Hack seemed to always find the two in a moment where they either played nice or squabbled like young children.

"It's almost adorable on how they interact." Dragon commented in amusement. "In a way, it's like they are lovers in denial."

Hack chuckled before showing the palms of his hands in alarm. "Careful now, sir. We shouldn't afford to get those two love birds riled up."

Before Dragon could respond, another Revolutionary, Terry Gilteo, respectfully called for Dragon's attention with a Transponder Snail in his possession. "Apologies for the interruption, sir, but I received a call from Bunny Joe at Dawn Island about the person who's been planting red flags around the Goa Kingdom and assaulting the snobs who reign there."

Dragon showed his smirk at the news. "I assume we've inspired the man or woman in question and they went to all this trouble to ask for an invite from us."

Terry placed the Snail at a nearby table and scratched the back of his head in uncertainty. "From what Joe told me, the Devil Fruit kid actually wants to talk to you, sir. Said you were one of his two biggest inspirations to him growing up or something."

"Devil Fruit kid?" Hack asked in confusion as Dragon looked astonished.

Terry then said. "His age and power probably pale in comparison to his apparent blood tie to that lunatic of a Vice Admiral, Monkey D. Garp."

Dragon didn't waste any time in taking the call. Doing what he could to keep his voice under control, he answered. "This Is Dragon."

The Transponder Snail made a childish laugh before saying. "Hi, Dragon! Monkey D. Luffy reporting for duty, sir!"

The caller was then switched to a more submissive person. "Uh, sorry about that, sir! We're keeping him under guard until we can be sure he's not a Navy spy!"

"That's enough of that, Joe." Dragon ordered calmly. "Put him back on."

"Uh, understood."

"Yes, sir?" Luffy said through the Snail.

Dragon answered. "I know who your grandfather is, kid, and to be honest, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't let you in the Army." Ignoring the gasps from everyone around, he then said. "However, I need to know what motivates you."

Luffy then went on in a good amount of detail about his reasons for joining, and once he was done, Dragon's response was a cause for celebration to Luffy.

"Welcome to the Revolution."

**[SHU]**

**Ended this a bit sooner than I planned, but if it works, that's fine with me. Just let me know what you think.**


End file.
